Officially Losing You
by LAB27
Summary: Kyungsoo yang mencintai Sehun, harus berjuang bersama Sehun demi mimpi Xi Luhan yang sudah menjadi milik Kai. / Aku mencintaimu / Nado saranghae! / ( HunHan slight KaiLu, SeSoo / Chanbaek / JongMin / BL / DLDR - one shot - EXO)


**Officially Losing You**

* * *

**Main Cast:**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

**Other cast:**

Kai - Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Do Jongdae

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Do Minseok

Kris - Wu Yifan

Suho - Kim Joonmyeon

Lay - Zhang Yixing

Tao - Huang Zi Tao

**Warning:**

BL yaoi alur nggak jelas membosankan typo(s)

**warning again:**

you like my story? review juseyo!

don't like? don't bashing! :)

happy reading! :D

* * *

Oh Sehun yang meminta Do Kyungsoo membantunya bekerja keras untuk mimpi Xi Luhan. Dan Xi Luhan yang tiba-tiba merindukan Sehun saat dirinya sudah jadi milik Kai. Akankah Sehun melepas Luhan untuk Kai? Atau Kai yang merelakan Luhan pada Sehun? Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?

* * *

Luhan duduk termenung di pinggir jendela kamarnya memandangi suasana desa yang normalnya akan terlihat sangat indah dan terasa sangat menyenangkan bisa berada disana. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Dia tidak terlihat senang apalagi bahagia. Sedari pagi hingga sore ini, dia hanya duduk disana sambil memandang keluar mengamati titik-titik air hujan yang menetes lucu merayapi jendela kamarnya. Hanya itu? Tidak, di telinganya terpasang dua _earphone_ yang mengalirkan musik dari _i-pod_nya. Dan jangan lupakan hal itu. Pipinya basah, dan tisu sudah berserakan di bawahnya. Dia menangis? Ya, Luhan menangis. Kenapa? Mungkin karena dia merindukan _namja_ yang sedang ia pandangi fotonya itu?

Satu tangan Luhan memgang foto itu dengan hati-hati dan sayang. Satunya lagi mengelus wajah _namja_ di foto itu juga dengan sayang. Sesekali, ia akan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Aku ulangi, tepat di bibir. Tapi hanya foto, tenang saja.

Di foto itu tercetak satu pasang _namja_ yang terlihat sangat mesra sedang mengabadikan moment terbaik mereka dua tahun yang lalu. Dua tahun lalu? Ya, dibawah foto itu tertulis tanggal kapan foto itu diambil, dan dibelakangnya terdapat catatan kecil dari keduanya. Dalam foto itu, tak hanya ada _namja_ yang diciumi Luhan saja, tapi juga ada Luhan yang sedang berpose mencium pipi sang _namja_. Apa mereka sepasang kekasih? Jika kau bertanya pada Luhan dua tahun lalu, maka ia akan menjawab 'iya', tapi jika kau bertanya padanya sekarang, kurasa kau tahu jawabannya apa.

Luhan perlahan membalik fotonya dan kini ia mengamati dua pesan yang ditulis dengan tinta warna berbeda, tertanda 12 April 2012.

_"Mencintaimu adalah seperti bernafas. Jika tidak kulakukan, maka artinya aku sudah mati. Terimakasih sudah menjadi segalanya untukku, Xi Luhan. Saranghae!" – Oh Sehun._

_"Jika selamanya adalah sesuatu yang pasti, maka aku akan mencintaimu selamanya. Jika tidak, maka aku akan tetap mencintaimu meski aku sudah mati. Terimakasih sudah mengorbankan segalanya untukku, Oh Sehun. Saranghae!" – Xi Luhan (segera jadi Oh Luhan! ^^)_

_Seoul, 12 April 2012._

Air mata Luhan kembali mengalir saat ia membaca pesan yang ia tulis. Hatinya nyeri sendiri mengingat bahwa ia lah yang sudah melanggar pesannya sendiri walau itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Dan Luhan benar-benar menyesal mengapa ia harus berkata sebodoh itu pada Sehun, mantan kekasihnya yang saat ini membuat kepalanya nyut-nyutan karena rasa rindu yang terlampau mencekat di kepalanya. Tak ia sangka ia akan benar-benar berbuat sebodoh itu pada Sehun yang sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuknya.

Seperti kata banyak orang, penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Ya, dan kini Luhan menyesal. Menyesal kenapa ia lebih memilih bersama orang lain ketimbang Sehun. Menyesal kenapa ia tidak berpikir lebih matang saat dulu ia memutuskan Sehun. Menyesal kenapa ia harus berkata ia membenci Sehun dan berucap bahwa ia tidak mencintai Sehun. Ia sungguh merutuki ketidaksinkronan antara otaknya dan bibirnya dengan hatinya saat itu. Hatinya jelas mengatakan dia sangat mencintai Sehun. Otaknya berkata bahwa dia kecewa pada Sehun dan dia membenci Sehun. Bibirnya menceloskan kalimat _"Aku membencimu, Oh Sehun! Kita putus!" _dan saat Sehun bertanya tentang perasaannya, Luhan dengan enteng menjawab _"Aku tidak mencintaimu,_".

Luhan bodoh? Ya, dia mengakui sendiri bahwa dia bodoh. Dia menyesal? Ya, Luhan mengaku juga bahwa dia sangat menyesal memutuskan Sehun. Dia masih mencintai Sehun? Y- kalau itu tanyakan pada Luhan sendiri.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Luhan kau tidur?"

"Luhan?"

**CKLEK**

"_Aigoo_, Luhan..."

"Hei,"

Satu _earphone_ Luhan terlepas dan itu membuatnya akhirnya menoleh pada seseorang yang dengan berani melepas _earphone_nya.

"_Hyung_?"

"Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan di tempat yang paling menyenangkan. Ada apa sayang? Kau merindukan kekasihmu? Bukankah nanti dia akan datang, hm?"

Elusan pelan dari seseorang yang dipanggil _hyung_ oleh Luhan itu membuatnya akhirnya memilih berbalik dan memeluk _hyung_nya.

Setelah menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan _hyung_nya, Luhan berbisik lirih.

"Aku merindukan Sehun, Minseok _hyung_, hiks"

Pemuda bernama Minseok itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus sayang surai coklat madu milik adiknya. "Temui dia jika begitu. Kalian masih berkomunikasi kan?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Tapi dia akan menertawaiku pasti,"

"Coba saja dulu. Kirimi saja dia pesan, lalu minta dia untuk menemuimu besok. Selesai kan?"

"Tapi Kai pasti marah. Dia tidak suka aku bertemu dengan Sehun, _hyung_."

"Kalau begitu, bilang saja kau menemaniku pergi. Aku akan minta Jongdae untuk datang ke _cafe_ tempat kau dan Sehun bertemu. Jadi kau tidak bohong pada Kai kan?"

Minseok tersenyum memandang manik rusa milik adiknya. "Aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintainya sayang, jadi aku akan membantu adikku untuk kembali tersenyum apapun caranya."

Luhan kembali tersenyum dan memeluk Minseok erat. "_Gamsahamnida hyung, saranghae_"

* * *

_All I hear is raindrops  
Falling on the rooftop  
Oh baby tell me why'd you have to go  
Cause this pain I feel  
It won't go away  
And today I'm officially missing you  
I thought that from this heartache  
I could escape  
But I fronted long enough to know  
There ain't no way  
And today  
I'm officially missing you_

* * *

Di tempat lain tepatnya di salah satu _apartement_ di Seoul, seorang _namja_ tampan dengan batas rahang yang tegas juga kulit yang sangat putih mulus baru saja selesai dipaksa makan oleh sahabatnya yang merawatnya selama ini.

"Sehunniee, sudah habis makananmu? _Palliwa_ mandi, pemalas. Kita harus ke _cafe_, nanti Jongdae _hyung_ marah jika kita membolos lagi!"

Sehun terlihat baru saja menelan jatah obatnya siang ini yang sudah disiapkan oleh sahabatnya. "Uhuk, jangan bawel Kyungsoo. Aku juga baru selesai makan. Dan Jongdae _hyung_ sudah mengabariku jika kita datang kesana nanti saja sore hari."

Sehun memilih segera masuk ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk merapikan _apartement_nya. Baru saja Sehun akan masuk ke kamar mandi, ponselnya berbunyi tanda ada email masuk.

_I'm standing in the dark  
She's dancing on the table~_

**_From_****: Lulu baby**

**Bisakah kita bertemu besok? Aku akan menunggumu di cafe seperti biasa. Dan oh, aku mengirimkan sesuatu. Itu untukmu, dariku. Sampai jumpa besok sore, Sehun!**

Dan Sehun sukses tersenyum kecil membaca email serta _attachment_ yang dikirim oleh Luhan, mantan kekasihnya. Dengan sekali teriakan, Sehun mengabarkan hal ini pada Kyungsoo sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke kamar mandi dan mandi.

"Kyungsoo! _Dia_ mengajakku bertemu besok di _cafe_! Akhirnya!"

Dan seolah mengerti arti kata _dia_ yang diucap Sehun, Kyungsoo hanya menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. "Semoga dia tidak membuatmu sakit lagi Hun,"

* * *

"Jongdae _hyung_,"

"Nah, kau sudah datang, Sehun, Kyungsoo. Duduklah dulu, aku akan mengambil gaji kalian di brankas."

"Nah, ini dia. Sesuai janjiku, gajimu kunaikkan dua kali lipat saat bulan ulang tahunmu. Dan karena besok kau ulang tahun, aku akan mendesain cafe ini sesuai keinginanmu seperti biasa. Kali ini kau ingin apa? Jangan bilang kau ingin rusa lagi?"

Sehun tertawa renyah. "Aku tidak bilang, tapi kau yang bilang _hyung_. _Gamsahamnida_, apa kami boleh langsung bersiap di depan? Ini sudah menjelang malam,"

"Tentu saja. Dan oh, Minseok mengabariku. Luhan akan kemari besok menunggumu,"

Tanpa berbalik dari posisinya yang sudah berdiri membelakangi Jongdae saat ini, Sehun tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, "Aku sudah tahu, terimakasih mengingatkan, _hyung_"

**CKLEK**

**BLAM**

"Kuharap keputusanku benar dengan tetap mempekerjakanmu sampai saat ini Sehun." Gumam Jongdae sambil kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk di meja.

* * *

_Oh can't nobody do it like you  
Said every little thing you do  
Hey baby say it stays on my mind  
And I, I'm officially_

* * *

Esoknya, Jongdae benar-benar memenuhi janjinya untuk mendekorasi _cafe_nya jadi bernuansa rusa. Tidak semuanya, tapi kau bisa melihat beberapa lukisan rusa cantik di beberapa sudut _cafe_ ini. Di depan pintu ruangannya, Jongdae tersenyum kecil melihat hasil pekerjaannya. "Tidak buruk juga, terimakasih, Chanyeol. Kau sangat membantu," ucap Jongdae pada _namja_ yang bertubuh tinggi yang tentu saja lebih tinggi darinya itu sembari masuk kembali ke ruangannya.

Chanyeol adalah bartender di _cafe_nya. Salah satu bartender terbaik yang Jongdae miliki setelah Sehun. Dan faktanya, Chanyeol adalah sepupu Sehun. Keluarga satu-satunya yang dimiliki Sehun karena kedua orangtuanya sudah tiada sejak ia masih duduk di bangku SMP. Jongdae tahu kehidupan Sehun karena Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya yang membantunya dari awal sejak _cafe_ ini pertama berdiri. Jongdae sudah menganggap Sehun seperti adiknya sendiri, dan ia sungguh menyayangi Sehun seperti Chanyeol menyayangi Sehun.

"Wah, kau benar-benar mendekornya _hyung_?" tanya Sehun pada Jongdae yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya. Sehun baru saja tiba bersama Kyungsoo di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya mengarahkan. Berterimakasihlah pada sepupumu, Kyungsoo, kau bisa membantuku di bagian dapur sebentar?"

"Chanyeol _hyung_! Kau yang membuat semuanya? Hehe, harusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot, _hyung_. Sebentar lagi juga aku tidak akan mampu meminta semua ini," ujar Sehun sambil duduk di tempat duduk yang tersedia di depan meja bartender.

"Jika kau masih menyayangiku, berhenti berbicara hal seperti itu. Kita bisa menyelesaikannya. Dan katamu, kau akan bertemu dengan Luhan? Mana dia?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan sedikit nada keras pada awalnya tapi kemudia melembut pada akhirnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia akan datang saat jamku bermain. Mana Baekhyun _hyung_? Apa dia tidak datang?"

"Hunnie! Kau bereskan panggung!"

"Haha, nampaknya Kyungsoo sudah mulai ingat bahwa kalian harus bekerja satu jam lagi. Baekhyun akan datang nanti, dia sudah ku wanti-wanti untuk datang tepat waktu dengan membawa teman-teman. Aku akan membuat ini spesial,"

"Terserah. Baiklah Kyungsoo bawel! _Hyung_, aku bekerja dulu,"

"Sehunnie,"

"_Ne?_"

"_Happy birthday, little brother_"

"_Gamsahamnida_, _hyung_"

Dengan senyum merekah, Sehun berlari kecil ke belakang meja bartender dan memeluk erat Chanyeol. Setelah sedikit ber_melow_, Sehun segera kembali ke panggung dan membereskannya untuk _show_ hariannya dan Kyungsoo nanti malam sebelum Kyungsoo kembali dari dapur dan berteriak memekakkan telinganya dengan suara merdu nan berisiknya itu.

Setengah jam sudah Sehun menata barang-barang di panggung kecil itu sendirian. Ya, tentu saja sendirian karena Kyungsoo sedang diculik Jongdae di dapur, dan Chanyeol sedang melayani pembeli.

**TING!**

"Apa _nae dongsaeng_ yang tampan perlu bantuan?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara. "_Hyung_! Lama tak melihatmu! Kau baik? Ah, tidak. Sedikit lagi sudah selesai. Hanya kurang _check sound_ untuk gitar akustiknya dan semua selesai. Ah, aku akan bermain satu lagu untukmu. Kau mau mendengar? Hitung-hitung sekalian _check sound_." Tanya Sehun semangat sambil berlari kecil mengambil gitar akustik milik _cafe _ini yang sering sekali ia mainkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tentu kau jarang melihatku, aku sedang sibuk rekaman, hunnie. Tentu! Kurasa Chanyeol tak akan keberatan aku berdua denganmu disini sebentar,"

Sehun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Asal jangan kau buat kekasihku jatuh cinta padamu, maka kau kuijinkan"

Anggukan Sehun menjadi jawaban terakhir percakapan singkat itu. Dan kini, Sehun sudah duduk dengan tampan di depan Baekhyun.

_"Reff _saja ya? Haha, aku sedang menyimpan suaraku untuk nanti, _hyung_"

_"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if I do it's you. Oh, it's you they add up to, I'm in love with you and all these little things,"_

"Suaramu masih lebih baik daripada _hyung_mu, dan aku menyukainya! Aku menemui Chanyeol dulu, bisa gawat jika dia ngambek, kau berlatihlah yang benar Hun,"

Sehun tersenyum menampilkan _eye smile_nya yang sangat lucu itu pada Baekhyun. Tak lama, Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari dapur dengan pakaian yang sedikit berbeda dari pakaiannya yang tadi.

"Kyung? Kau sejak kapan berganti baju?"

"Ini seragam kita bodoh. Jongdae _hyung_ menyuruhku memperlihatkannya padamu. Bagaimana? Apa bagus?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil sedikit memutar badannya.

"Bagus, aku menyukainya. Tapi aku tak akan memakai rompi, itu terlalu formal. Aku hanya akan memakai kemeja dan dasi saja. Itu cukup," ujar Sehun sambil membereskan gitarnya dan berdiri lalu berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Tapi kata Jongdae _hyung_ kita harus memakai jasnya, Hun." Balas Kyungsoo lagi sambil mengekor Sehun.

"Dia tidak akan memaksaku, tenang saja. _Hyung_, aku tidak pakai jas ya? Formal sekali, aku cukup pakai kemeja dan dasi saja." Ujar Sehun saat ia melihat Jongdae yang baru keluar dari dapur.

"Sudah kuduga. Baiklah, kau juga tidak pakai jasnya Kyung?" tanya Jongdae.

"A-aku..."

"Dia juga tidak suka pakai jas, _hyung_. Tapi dia terlihat lebih manis dengan jas, jadi kurasa wajibkan saja dia pakai jasnya."

**BLUSH**

Pipi Kyungsoo merona mendengar kata _manis_ yang tertuju padanya dari Sehun. Menghindari pertanyaan lain, Kyungsoo memilih segera masuk ruang ganti bersama Sehun.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, mereka berdua sudah sangat rapi dengan setelan tuxedo pesanan Jongdae. Hari ini bukan hanya hari ulangtahun Sehun, tapi juga hari jadi _cafe_ ini. Makanya, hampir semua pekerja disini diharuskan memakai tuxedo pesanan Jongdae, tak terkecuali Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai berganti di toilet.

"Nampaknya ada yang terpesona denganku, ya?" goda Chanyeol.

"A-ah, tidak. Kau saja yang terlalu GR, Chanyeol. Sudah sana kembali ke belakang meja sebelum Jongdae melihatmu menggodaku disini,"

"Sekali-sekali menggoda kekasihku sendiri tidak salah kan? Haha, baiklah _chagiya_." Balas Chanyeol sambil mencubit pelan hidung Baekhyun lalu kembali ke tempat kerjanya.

Di lain tempat di dalam _cafe_ ini tepatnya di atas panggung, Sehun dan Kyungsoo sudah menempatkan diri di posisinya masing-masing. Sehun memposisikan diri di balik piano, dan Kyungsoo memposisikan diri di belakang _mic._

Bersamaan dengan itu, Luhan dan Minseok datang sesuai janji mereka walau sedikit terlambat 15 menit. Seusai duduk di tempat yang sudah disiapkan oleh Jongdae, mereka pun memesan menu lalu mata mereka beralih menatap dua _namja_ atau tepatnya bagi Luhan, hanya satu _namja_ yang duduk di belakangn piano.

"Selamat malam semuanya, malam ini adalah malam yang spesial bagi _cafe_ ini terutama Sehun sebagai seseorang yang berulangtahun tepat dengan hari jadinya _Picazzo Cafe_. Sebagai sahabat terdekat Sehun dan sebagai salah satu pekerja disini, saya Do Kyungsoo ingin mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun untuk Sehun dan juga untuk _Picazzo Cafe_, semoga segala yang terbaik bisa didapat!"

PROK PROK PROK PROK

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo, dan terimakasih untuk semua pengunjung dan juga karyawan _Picazzo Cafe_. Hari ini terlampau spesial bagi saya. Sekali lagi, selamat ulangtahun untuk _Picazzo Cafe_, semoga tetap jadi _cafe_ pilihan banyak orang. Terimakasih untuk Jongdae _hyung_, Chanyeol _hyung_, Baekhyun _hyung_, aku menyayangi kalian!"

Dan Sehun memulai pertunjukan kecilnya dengan dentingan piano yang ia tekan lembut dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Dan suara yang tidak terlalu merdu namun tetap enak didengar itu pun mulailolos dari bibir Sehun.

_(Sehun) I know how it feels  
To wake up without him  
Lying here all alone  
Just thinking about him_

_(Kyungsoo) I can't believe_  
_He hold on me_  
_It's something indescribable_  
_I know he knows_  
_But won't you please_

Mata Sehun tak lepas dari manik indah milik Luhan. Walau sesekali ia berinteraksi dengan Kyungsoo, tapi tatapan utamanya adalah Luhan. Seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

_(Sehun + Kyungsoo) If you see my boy  
Just tell him I miss his smile  
(Sehun) Tell him I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see him in a little while  
(Kyungsoo) I know when he  
Holds on to me  
He's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
(Sehun + Kyungsoo) And tell him I love him_

_(Kyungsoo) Oh yeah, just tell him I love him_

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang fokus pandangannya terbagi antara Kyungsoo dan Luhan, Kyungsoo hanya punya satu fokus yang sama sejak dulu. Sehun. Oh Sehun. Pemuda yang sudah ia cintai sejak mereka pertama kali berkenalan lalu menjadi sahabat 5 tahun lalu.

_(Kyungsoo) The way that he moves  
You know what it does to me  
(Sehun) And when I catch his eye  
I can hardly breathe_

_(Kyungsoo) Still can't believe_  
_He hold on me_  
_He's just so indescribable_  
_I know he knows_  
_But won't you please, please_

Sesekali terbersit dalam hati Kyungsoo agar Sehun sedikit saja memperhatikannya dan menjadi peka bahwa dalam lagu ini, ada harapan juga dari Kyungsoo pada Sehun. Harapan bahwa Sehun tahu akan perasaannya yang tentu saja itu tidak mungkin terjadi untuk sekarang.

_(Sehun) If you see my boy  
Just tell him I miss his smile  
(Kyungsoo) Tell him I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see him in a little while  
I know when he  
Holds on to me  
(Sehun) He's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
(Sehun + Kyungsoo) And tell him I love him_

_(Kyungsoo) Every time that I'm around him_  
_I just go to pieces crashing tumbling to the ground_  
_(Sehun) I'm so glad I found him_  
_I know how it feels_

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun yang masih saja berfokus pada Luhan. Lirik yang baru saja ia nyanyikan tadi terasa benar-benar pas untuknya. Menyesakkan ketika mengetahui orang yang sangat kau cintai masih mencintai orang terkasihnya dulu.

_(Sehun + Kyungsoo) If you see my boy  
Just tell him I miss his smile  
(Sehun) Tell him I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see him in a little while  
(Kyungsoo) I know when he  
Holds on to me  
(Sehun + Kyungsoo) He's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
( Kyungsoo) Just tell him I love him_

_(Sehun) If you see my boy  
Just tell him I miss his smile  
Tell him I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see him in a little while  
(Kyungsoo) I know when he  
Holds on to me  
He's the one thing that I could never live without  
(Sehun + Kyungsoo) Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
(Kyungsoo) And tell him I love him_

_(Sehun) Oh yeah, just tell him I love him_

Dan _show_ kecil itu berakhir dengan tepukan riuh pengunjung _cafe_. Di ujung, ada Baekhyun beserta teman-temannya juga Chanyeol yang memandang Sehun dan Kyungsoo dengan bangga. Tak lama, Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memilih permisi menuju kamar kecil. Chanyeol yang mengerti segera menyusul adiknya tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Baekhyun segera mengambil alih 'pengaturan' acara dengan berdiri di samping Kyungsoo bersama teman-temannya untuk kembali menghibur pengunjung.

"Sehun! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lirih.

"Ya _hyung_. Aku... uhuk... aku baik-baik saja. Aku kira, aku hanya harus segera makan dan minum obat," ucap Sehun sambil membuka pintu toilet.

"Kau membuat jantungku hampir copot. Segera makan sekarang, aku akan antar makananmu ke meja Luhan. Jangan lupa bawa obatmu, aku tidak mau melihatmu terbaring di dipan rumah sakit besok, Sehun" tutur Chanyeol lembut sambil memapah Sehun yang masih belum bisa berdiri dengan benar itu.

"_Hyung_, aku akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku, aku ke tempat Luhan dulu."

* * *

_All I do is lay around  
Two years full of tears  
From looking at your face on the wall  
Just a week ago you were my baby  
Now I don't even know you at all  
I don't know you at all  
Well I wish that you would call me right now  
So that I could get through to you somehow  
But I guess it's safe to say baby safe to say  
That I'm officially missing you_

* * *

Sehun sudah duduk dengan tampan di depan Luhan. Dan dengan segera ia berterimakasih pada Chanyeol yang sudah mengantarkan pesanan Luhan dan makanan miliknya. Setelahnya, Sehun memilih untuk segera melahap makanannya sebelum dia benar-benar tidak bisa memakan makanannya lagi.

"Kau... ada perlu apa bertemu denganku Lu?" tanya Sehun di sela-sela ia mengunyah makanannya.

Luhan yang masih saja menatap Sehun malu-malu dan belum sedikit pun menyentuh makanannya terkesiap dengan pertanyaan Sehun yang _to the point_. "T-tidak. A-aku hanya ingin menemuimu. Ini kan ulang tahunmu. La-lagipula, sudah dua tahun kita tidak bertemu." Ucap Luhan berusaha santai.

Sehun tersenyum kecil menanggapi jawaban Luhan. "Singkatnya kau mau bilang kau merindukanku? Setidaknya itu yang aku tangkap dari _attachment_mu waktu itu. Apa ada kado?"

Luhan kembali menunduk malu saat Sehun membalas jawabannya. "T-tidak. Aku kemari kan hanya ingin menemuimu, bodoh. Tentu saja aku tidak persiapan apa-apa. Lagipula baru tadi pagi aku pulang dari China,"

"Haha, baiklah. Tidak masalah. Kau juga sudah jadi kado terbaikku kali ini. Terimakasih sudah memintaku menemuimu, apa tidak apa-apa jika... ehm aku mengantarmu pulang nanti? Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar bersamamu. Hari ini saja, _jebal_" mohon Sehun sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Luhan hanya melirik Minseok yang mengangguk dan akhirnya Luhan mengiyakan permintaan Sehun dengan anggukan juga. "Yey! _Gomawo_, Lu. Ohya, apa kabarmu? Apa dua tahun cukup untukmu mencari kekasih lagi?"

**BLAR!**

Pertanyaan Sehun sukses kembali membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya. "A-apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Haha, kenapa kaget Lu? Aku kan hanya bertanya, apa kau sudah punya kekasih lagi atau belum."

Sehun bertindak sewajarnya yang ia bisa walau dadanya sudah bergemuruh menanti jawaban Luhan.

"S-sudah... K-kau sendiri?"

Kini gantian Sehun yang terkejut setengah hidup. Secepat itukah Luhan melupakan kenangan mereka? Dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan, Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Wah, siapa? Aku jadi penasaran, apa dia setampan aku? Haha, aku? Sudah. Dia sangat menggemaskan kau tahu, itu dia sedang bernyanyi disana. Kyungsoo namanya, dia partnerku saat bermusik dan partnerku juga dalam kehidupan. Hehehe,"

Luhan benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun juga sudah memiliki kekasih. Yang dia simpulkan saat ini, bukan hanya dia yang melanggar pesan dalam foto dua tahun lalu.

"A-ah. _Ne_, aku melihatnya. Tapi dibanding aku, sepertinya aku masih lebih cantik, Hun" goda Luhan.

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Tapi jangan bilang padanya, dia tidak pernah ku bilang cantik. Dia manis, Luhan. Saking manisnya dia bisa saja membuatku diabetes hanya karena memandanginya. Haha,"

Luhan mengangguk pelan mengiyakan ucapan Sehun. Hatinya hancur mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan, tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sehun karena ia sendiri juga sudah punya Kai.

Tak terasa jarum jam sudah mulai bergerak menuju malam. Sekarang sudah jam 9, pengunjung _cafe _juga sudah banyak yang pulang. Menyisakan piring dan gelas kotor bekas pesanan mereka tadi, Sehun baru saja berdiri berniat membantu teman-temannya membereskan _cafe_ saat tangan kekar Chanyeol melarangnya.

"Kau antar saja Luhan pulang. Ingat, jaga kondisimu dan ingat pesan dokter. Jaga dirimu, aku menunggumu di _apartement_" bisik Chanyeol sambil melirik Luhan dan mengkode Sehun untuk segera pergi.

"Hehe, kau tahu saja. Baiklah _hyung_, iya, iya aku akan jaga diriku baik-baik. Aku mungkin akan mengajaknya ke sungai Han sebentar. Lagipula, sungai Han tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, dan _cafe_ ini tidak terlalu jauh dari sungai Han." Terang Sehun.

"Terserah kau saja. Yang jelas, aku pesan padamu untuk hati-hati. Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa. Luhan, aku titip Sehun ya?" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusak pelan surai adik sepupunya itu.

"Aku mengantar Luhan pulang dulu _hyungdeul_!"

**TING!**

"Kita ke sungai Han dulu ya? Aku sedang ingin kesana," tukas Sehun sambil menurunkan tangannya dan mulai menggenggam tangan kiri Luhan. "Biarkan begini sebentar, aku merindukan kita,"

Dan Luhan pun tidak menolak karena entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sehun sejak dulu. Mungkin karena ia benar-benar mencintai Sehun?

"Duduk disini saja ya? Aku akan membelikanmu minuman hangat disana," ujar Sehun.

"Biar aku saja, Sehun. Kau duduk saja disini," larang Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun hanya menurut dan kembali duduk di tempat yang ia pilih.

Tak berapa lama Luhan kembali dengan membawa dua gelas kopi panas. "Ini untukmu, awas masih sedikit panas. Coklatnya habis, jadi aku belikan kopi panas."

Sehun sedikit kaget. Pasalnya ia baru saja menyeruput sekitar sepertiga isi gelas itu dengan cepat karena badannya yang mulai kedinginan. "A-ah, jadi ini kopi? Baiklah, tidak masalah."

Luhan mengangguk lucu dan kembali meminum kopinya pelan-pelan. Mereka hanya sesekali bergurau mengenai masalalu mereka dua tahun lalu tepat disini juga. Sungai Han. Tempat bersejarah mereka, dari pertemuan pertama, saat mereka bersepakat menjadi sepasang kekasih dan juga saat Luhan memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak.

"Jika aku boleh jujur, aku tidak benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo. Entahlah, aku rasa aku masih mencintaimu, Lu. Hahaha, kau bagaimana?"

"Aku? Sepertinya sama saja. Haha, hffft, Seoul kenapa selalu dingin setiap malam sih? Bahkan kopi panas pun tidak mempan,"

Sehun segera menyampirkan jaketnya yang tadi ia pakai sebelum pulang pada bahu Luhan. "Pakailah, kau pasti sangat kedinginan. Haha, aku membawa jaket karena aku tahu kau pasti kedinginan. Kemarikan tanganmu rusa," titah Sehun lembut yang langsung diiyakan oleh Luhan.

Sehun dengan cepat menggenggam lembut kedua tangan Luhan dan membawanya ke depan bibirnya. Dengan telaten ia meniup-niup tangan Luhan berharap kebiasaannya ini bisa tetap menyalurkan panas tubuhnya pada Luhan. "Sudah lebih hangat?"

Pipi Luhan merona sempurna mendapat perlakuan begitu dari Sehun. _Seperti masih pacaran saja_, pikirnya. Dengan anggukan kecil, Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Tapi sedetik setelahnya, wajahnya yang tadi ia tundukkan, kini berhadapan resmi dengan wajah tampan Sehun. "Jangan menunduk, nanti aku tidak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu, Luhan." Goda Sehun.

Dan pipi itu kembali merona saat bibir lembut milik Sehun sudah menyatu dengan bibir Luhan. Dengan mata yang kemudian memejam sempurna, Luhan menikmati perlakuan Sehun padanya. Bagaimana lembutnya tangan Sehun menyapa pipinya, lehernya bahkan sekarang pinggangnya. Bibir Sehun masih setia melumat lembut bibir Luhan. Seolah hanya menyalurkan segala rindu tertahan selama dua tahun belakangan sejak Luhan mengakhiri hubungan mereka, Sehun tidak berniat mengganti perlakuannya dengan yang lebih macam-macam. _French kiss_ adalah pilihan paling puncak dari Sehun malam ini karena nyatanya, pertarungan daging tak bertulang antara Sehun dan Luhan itu kini sudah resmi berakhir.

"Ma-maaf... a-aku.. aku lepas kontrol, Luhan"

"_Gwaenchana_ Sehun..."

Dan kini giliran Luhan yang kembali memulai ciuman itu. Sehun sedikit kaget karena jarang sekali Luhan memulai ciuman kecuali ia benar-benar merindukan Sehun dengan sangat. Sehun tentu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dengan pelan, ia mengangkat Luhan dan memindahkannya ke pangkuannya. Dengan posisi begini, ciuman mereka akan lebih leluasa dan tidak melelahkan.

Seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada perlakuan lebih dari keduanya kecuali tangan Sehun yang dengan tenang mengelus punggung mulus Luhan dan tangan Luhan yang dengan manjanya menarik pelan rambut Sehun. Dengan posisi Sehun yang memangku Luhan, tidak dipungkiri, bagian vital mereka akan bertemu setidaknya jika mereka sedikit bergerak. Dan entah sial atau beruntung, Luhan mulai naik dan bergerak pelan dalam pangkuan Sehun yang mengakibatkan _miliknya_ harus bersentuhan berkali-kali dengan _milik _Sehun. Luhan benar-benar mudah sekali naik saat pundaknya disentuh saat sedang berciuman. Dan seperti sudah kebiasaan, Sehun pun tadi melakukannya. Mengecup pelan pundak Luhan sebelum bergerilya menuju leher Luhan bagian depan. Dan kini keduanya nampak benar-benar sudah dalam batasnya masing-masing. Terlihat dari lenguhan kecil yang sesekali lolos dari bibir menggairahkan milik Luhan saat bibir Sehun mengecup pundaknya dan lehernya berkali-kali.

"Euuuunghh,"

Dan nyatanya niat Sehun yang hanya mencium lembut Luhan itu tidak bisa benar-benar terwujud. Luhan sudah sangat naik dan begitu juga dirinya.

"Hunnie _pleaaseee... _eunggghh_"_

Dan desahan terakhir itu benar-benar meruntuhkan gengsi Sehun. Kini kemeja Luhan sudah lepas dari tubuhnya, begitu juga Sehun. Setelahnya, dengan hati-hati Sehun membaringkan Luhan di rumput lalu mengecupnya perlahan dan lembut tapi tetap saja mampu membuat Luhan memohon di setiap kecupan yang diberikan Sehun. Sehun mengekang dua tangan Luhan dengan kedua tangannya lalu bibirnya mengecup urut dari keningnya, kedua mata Luhan, hidung Luhan, lalu sedikit melumat pelan bibir Luhan, turun ke dadanya, _nipples_ Luhan lalu kini menuju perut Luhan. Setiap kecupan itu benar-benar membuat Luhan semakin mengerang bahwa ia menginginkan lebih dan lebih.

Tangan Sehun sudah tidak mengekang Luhan, kini tangan itu melepas celana Luhan perlahan sambil bibirnya tidak beranjak dari perut mulus dan ramping milik Luhan.

_"Jebal Sehunnieee ahhhhhh..."_

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk melepas celananya juga dan bersiap memasukkan _milik_nya dalam _lubang_ Luhan.

"LUHAAAAAN"

"SEHUNNIEEE aaahhhhh"

Dua teriakan sedikit tertahan itu lolos saat sudah beberapa kali Sehun menarik dan memundurkan miliknya di _lubang_ sempit menggairahkan milik Luhan. Sehun _keluar_ di dalam Luhan. Dan Luhan? Tentu saja cairannya sudah membasahi perutnya dan perut Sehun. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Luhan langsung menghisap cairannya lalu kembali menyatukan bibir lembutnya dengan bibir Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan,"

"_Nado saranghae _Sehun"

* * *

_Oh can't nobody do it like you  
Said every little thing you do  
Hey baby say it stays on my mind  
And I, I'm officially_

_Well I thought I could just get over you baby  
But I see that's something I just can't do  
From the way you would hold me  
To the sweet things you told me  
I just can't find a way  
To let go of you_

* * *

Sehun sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk mengantar Luhan dengan selamat sampai ke rumahnya. Ia juga telah menyelesaikan rindunya yang ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Luhan. Satu kesimpulan yang dia ambil malam ini, Sehun dan Luhan masih saling mencintai.

Kini Sehun sudah dalam perjalanannya pulang menuju _apartement_nya. Dia memilih berjalan kaki karena memang itu sudah jadi kebiasaannya sejak dulu saat masih bersama Luhan. Namun di tengah jalan, Sehun tiba-tiba mulai lemas dan ia memilih menepi. Menyadari bahwa dia butuh bantuan, dia menelfon Chanyeol.

**TUUUUUT TUUUUT**

_"Yeoboseyo_"

"_H-hyung... _AAAHHHH SSAAKIITTT_... h-hyung _t-tolong_..."_

_"SEHUN?! Kau dimana sekarang? Katakan padaku! Tunggu aku akan segera kesana!"_

"A-aku... aaarrrgghhh! Aku ada di depan _cafe_ kita _hyung_, ce-cepatla- AAAAHHH!"

_"SEHUNNIE! Baekhyun kau cepat bersiap, kita jemput dan bawa Sehun ke rumah sakit malam ini juga! Sehun kau dengar aku? Tunggu aku, aku akan segera sampai! Bertahanlah!"_

"Ce-cephaatt _h-hyung_... AAHHHH"

**KLIK**

* * *

Kini Chanyeol sudah benar-benar dalam batas paniknya. Sedari tadi ia hanya mondar mandir di depan pintu ICU tempat Sehun diperiksa oleh dokter. Sudah satu jam sejak Sehun masuk dan belum ada tanda-tanda apapun dari dokter. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae juga Minseok terlihat tergopoh-gopoh datang menyambangi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Jongdae panik.

"Aku tak tahu Jongdae. Tiba-tiba Sehun menelfonku dalam keadaan kesakitan. Aku benar-benar takut sesuatu terjadi, dia tidak pernah kesakitan seperti ini sebelumnya." Jawab Chanyeol yang dengan mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Baekhyun yang mengerti segera menarik Chanyeol dalam pelukannya dan membiarkannya menangis.

"Menangislah jika memang kau ingin menangis Yeollie. Kau tidak perlu melulu berpura-pura kuat, aku ada disini." Tutur Baekhyun sambil sesekali mengusap pipinya yang basah. Hatinya sakit melihat Sehun yang sedari ia jemput hingga masuk ICU hanya bisa memegangi perutnya dan berteriak sakit. Dia tidak bisa melihat adik kesayangannya menderita begitu, ia tidak bisa.

"Hiks... Sehunnie..."

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang terisak. Ia benar-benar khawatir. Mereka semua yang ada di situ sama khawatirnya dengan keadaan Sehun. Dan harapan mereka juga sama, Sehun segera sadar dan sembuh.

"Tenang Kyungie, Sehun akan baik-baik saja. Okay?"

Minseok mencoba tegar dan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyungsoo sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri walau nyatanya yang sebenarnya _hyung_ Kyungsoo adalah Jongdae.

**TING!**

Lampu darurat di ICU sudah padam. Setelahnya, sosok tinggi tegap bersurai _blonde_ beserta satu sosok lain yang sedikit lebih pendek bersurai coklat gelap keluar dari ruang ICU. Mereka menggunakan jas dokter dan artinya itu adalah tim dokter yang menangani Sehun.

"Suho _hyung_! Bagaimana Sehun? Dia baik-baik saja kan?!" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengguncangkan bahu Suho yang kini sedang tertunduk lesu.

"Kau masuklah. Dan Kyungsoo juga. Aku rasa... dia butuh waktu dengan kalian," jawab Suho.

Chanyeol yang panik segera menarik Kyungsoo dan berlari masuk menuju ruang ICU tempat adiknya dirawat.

Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna melihat sosok adiknya kini benar-benar terbaring lemah di dipan rumah sakit. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang kini menutup mulutnya untuk meminimalisir teriakan karena keterkejutannya atas keadaan Sehun.

"_H-h-hyung..._" lirih Sehun dengan suara seraknya.

"Hiks, kau kenapa Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau akan sembuh kan?! Bertahanlah!"

"Sehunniee... hiks,"

"K-kyungie.. uhuk.. a-aku t-tidak k-kuat _hyung_. T-tolong j-jaga K-kyungie u-untukku.. Uhuk, a-aku menyayangimu Kyung.. uhuk, m-maafkan a-aku t-tidak b-bisa m-mencintaimu..."

"Hiks... Sehunnie... kenapa bicara begitu hiks,"

"Hey Sehun! Jangan bicara aneh-aneh! Kau ini kuat, bodoh! Jangan tinggalkan _hyung_ sendirian!"

"_m-mianhaeyo, h-hyung. _A-aku t-tidak k-kuat... Sakit sekali rasanya _hyung_..."

"Tidak... tidak. Sehun bertahanlah, Kris _hyung _dan Suho _hyung_ pasti akan membantumu sembuh!"

"_H-hyung..._ keluarlah... katakan pada mereka, aku sudah tidur dengan uhuk... dengan tenang. Aku benar-benar tidak kuat _hyung_. Ini sakit uhuk... sakit sekali. K-kyungie... s-sering d-datang ke makamku ya..."

"Uhuk... k-kalian jangan menangis bodoh... uhuk... aku mencintai kalian uhuk... aku menyayangi kalian juga semuanya... uhuk... katakan pada semuanya aku titip salam... d-dan jangan beritahu Luhan... ajak saja dia bertemu denganku saat ulangtahunnya... uhuk. _S-saranghaeyo_"

Dan genggaman tangan Sehun pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kini resmi melemas. Monitor pendeteksi detak jantung pun kini resmi menampilkan garis lurus dengan degupan angka yang semakin mendekati nol. Saat penunjuk angka itu benar-benar menunjukkan nol, teriakan yang sempat tertahan itu benar-benar lepas.

"SEHUNNNNN! Sehun bangun! Sehun jangan bercanda! Bangun Sehun, BANGUN!"

"SEHUNN! Hiks, bangun _pabboya_! Jangan mengerjai kami! HUNNIEEEE! Hiks,"

Dari luar ruang ICU, bersamaan dengan teriakan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, kini Baekhyun sudah menangis sempurna dalam pelukan Kris, _hyung_nya dan Minseok menangis dalam pelukan Jongdae. Suho terduduk sempurna sambil menangis sesenggukan di samping Kris dan Baekhyun. Mereka terpukul atas kepergian Sehun. Sungguh mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka Sehun akan pergi secepat ini meninggalkan mereka. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru akan memberinya kejutan pengumuman pernikahan mereka berdua nanti malam sebagai kado khusus untuk Sehun. Tapi belum sempat hal itu dilakukan, sang adik tersayang sudah pergi dari sisi mereka untuk selamanya.

Kyungsoo keluar dengan limbung sambil memegang satu kertas yang tadi digenggam Sehun yang memang diberikan untuknya. Disana tertulis untuk Luhan. Karenanya Kyungsoo tak berani membukanya dan memilih menyerahkan pada Minseok.

"Hiks... Sehun menyerahkan ini padaku. Dia bilang, hiks... pertemukan Luhan padanya saat Luhan ulangtahun. Dan jangan ada yang beritahu Luhan tentang ini sampai hari itu tiba."

Walau terlihat sedikit lebih tegar, tapi hati Kyungsoo sama hancurnya dengan semua yang ada di sana. Ia kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya, sekaligus cinta keduanya. Ia masih tidak percaya Sehun benar-benar sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

"TIDAK! AKU MASIH INGIN BERSAMA ADIKKU! DIA HANYA TIDUR! DIA BILANG DIA HANYA TIDUR! LEPASKAN AKU, TAO, LAY! SEHUN BANGUN!"

Mendengar teriakan histeris Chanyeol yang sedang dipaksa keluar dari ICU oleh Tao dan Lay, perawat yang juga teman-teman Chanyeol, Kris segera memberi kode pada Tao untuk mengambil obat penenang untuk Chanyeol. Tak lama, obat penenang berupa gas itu sudah membuat Chanyeol perlahan tenang dan tubuhnya jatuh lemas dalam pelukan Kris yang segera membawanya ke salah satu ruang kosong di IGD.

"Baek, jaga Chanyeol ya. Aku dan Suho akan mengurus Sehun. Besok pagi, kita makamkan dia disamping makam paman Donghae dan paman Eunhyuk. Kalian, pulanglah. Besok pagi berkumpul disini jam 7, kita antarkan Sehun ke rumah terakhirnya bersama-sama. Dan tolong, jangan ada yang beritahu Luhan sebelum waktunya, itu amanat Sehun bukan?"

Kyungsoo memilih menemani Baekhyun menjaga Chanyeol. Jongdae memapah istrinya, Minseok menuju mobilnya untuk pulang kerumahnya juga mampir ke _apartement_ Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk sekedar membawakan baju ganti untuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan juga Kyungsoo esok hari.

Dengan lembut Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang sedang terisak. Keduanya sama-sama menangis. Meratapi kepergian Sehun yang benar-benar tiba-tiba. Baru tadi malam mereka merayakan ulangtahun Sehun bersama-sama, pagi ini mereka sudah kehilangan Sehun. Kyungsoo kemudian menggenggam erat kalungnya, kalung pemberian Sehun yang berisi fotonya dan foto Sehun. Itu hadiah untuk Kyungsoo dari Sehun saat Kyungsoo berulang tahun 4 tahun lalu. Hadiah pertama dari Sehun sebagai sahabat Kyungsoo. Dimana disana tertulis tulisan kecil disamping foto Kyungsoo yang sampai sekarang Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu apa artinya karena Sehun tidak pernah mau mengatakan artinya pada Kyungsoo.

_"Seni seviyorum, benim en iyi arkadaşım"_

* * *

_Oh can't nobody do it like you  
Said every little thing you do  
Hey baby say it stays on my mind  
And I, I'm officially_

_It's official  
You know that I'm missing you  
Yeah yes  
All I hear is raindrops  
And I'm officially missing you_

* * *

Ini sudah seminggu setelah ulangtahun Sehun, dan Luhan semakin frustasi karena ia tak kunjung bisa berbicara dengan Sehun. Rindunya menumpuk dan ia juga merutuki batinnya yang selalu sakit dan menuntutnya menangis ketika lagu yang belakangan jadi lagu favoritnya tiba-tiba sejak ulangtahun Sehun itu menyesap ke telinganya.

_I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered for just us to know  
You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away_

Terkadang saat dia sedang sendirian, Minseok sering memergoki Luhan menangis tiba-tiba dengan _earphone_ terpasang, padahal sebelumnya ia baru saja pulang dari berkencan dengan kekasihnya, Kai.

"Kau menangis tiba-tiba lagi, Luhan. Ada apa?" tanya Minseok.

"Ah, benarkah? Aku bahkan tak sadar, _hyung_. Aku tak tahu, setiap lagu ini aku dengarkan, aku selalu teringat Sehun, dan tiba-tiba saja kau menegurku dan mengatakan bahwa aku menangis." Jawab Luhan sambil memberikan satu _earphone_nya pada Minseok.

"Dengarkanlah, aku tak tahu apa lagu ini punya ikatan dengan Sehun yang jelas aku frustasi tapi aku menyukai lagu ini. Seperti candu bagiku untuk mendengarkannya tiap hari,"

Minseok menerima sodoran _earphone_ dari Luhan dan memasangnya di telinga kirinya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane  
That July 9th the beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you'd miss_

Bersamaan dengan mengalunnya nada dari _earphone_ itu menuju telinganya, Minseok menutup matanya sejenak. Kebiasaannya saat mendengarkan lagu adalah menutup mata, agar bisa merasakan apa yang lagu itu maksud katanya. Dan tak berapa lama ia benar-benar melihat Sehun dalam bayangannya. Sehun sedang berlari menuju tubuhnya lalu memeluknya erat dan mengatakan betapa dia merindukan Minseok dan semuanya. Kaget, Minseok reflek melepas _earphone_ Luhan dan membuka matanya. Mencari kebenaran atas apa yang ia lihat dalam pikirannya tadi. Sehun.

"Kenapa _hyung_? Apa kau melihat Sehun juga?!" tanya Luhan antusias.

Minseok baru saja ingin benar-benar memberitahu Luhan tentang Sehun, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat Jongdae datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau terlihat kaget, sayang? Kau apakan _hyung_mu, Luhan?" tanya Jongdae lembut sambil menyodorkan dua cangkir teh hangat pada mereka.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya membagi lagu yang sedang kudengar dengannya dan dia kaget. _Hyung_, kau bilang Sehun akan menemuiku saat ulangtahunku. Benarkah?!"

Jongdae terkesiap atas pertanyaan Luhan. Bagaimanapun, itu memang pesan Sehun yang terakhir untuk membawa Luhan menemuinya saat Luhan berulangtahun.

Dengan menghela satu nafas panjang, Jongdae menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan tenang. "Ya, Sehun sudah berjanji. Besok semua juga akan berkumpul untuk merayakan ulangtahunmu dan bertemu Sehun. Kau mau ajak Kai?" tawar Jongdae.

Luhan terlihat senang tapi kemudian ia seperti sedang menimbang sesuatu. "Apa tidak apa-apa aku membawa Kai? Aku takut dia akan marah melihat Sehun." Jawab Luhan sedih.

Minseok menatap Jongdae dalam. Berharap suaminya punya jawaban tepat atas itu.

"Tenang, aku pastikan Kai tidak akan marah saat ia bertemu Sehun. Aku yang akan jamin itu, Lu. Sekarang kau bersiap saja, kita beli beberapa barang yang kau mau untuk ulang tahunmu. Aku tidak ingin pilih kasih pada Sehun dan padamu, adik iparku sendiri." Jelas Jongdae. Minseok menghela nafasnya pelan lalu tersenyum kecil pada Jongdae sambil mengucap terimakasih tanpa suara pada Jongdae. Selanjutnya dia memilih bersiap-siap untuk menemani adiknya dan suaminya untuk sedikit mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari bayangan Sehun.

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in  
I'm not much for dancing but for you I did_

Kini ketiga _namja_ itu sudah berada di daerah Gangnam. Menemani Luhan memilih beberapa baju yang memang sudah ia taksir sejak lama. Dengan umur Luhan yang masih 20 tahun, sifat manja dan kekanakannya masih terbilang wajar untuk Minseok dan Jongdae. Apalagi orangtua Luhan dan Minseok, Xi Kangin dan Xi Leeteuk baru saja meninggal 3 tahun lalu karena kecelakaan pesawat yang juga merenggut nyawa kedua orangtua Kyungsoo dan Jongdae, Do Siwon dan Do Kibum.

Seharian menemani adiknya berbelanja cukup melelahkan bagi Jongdae dan Minseok. Setelah berbelanja mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan sambil berteduh di salah satu kedai ramen langganan Luhan dan Sehun dulu.

"Taeyeon _ahjumma_!"

Dan wanita berparas cantik yang berumur sekitar 30an itu pun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang memanggilnya.

"Ah Luhan, sudah lama kau tak kemari nak. Kau tak bersama Sehun? Dan siapa ini?" tanya Taeyeon pada Luhan sambil memberikan menu makanan pada Jongdae dan Minseok.

"Ini _hyung_ku dan suaminya. Do Minseok dan Do Jongdae. Ah, aku sudah jarang bertemu Sehun, _ahjumma_. Aku pesan yang biasa 3 ya _ahjumma_!"

Minseok menatap Jongdae sedih. Percuma mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari Sehun jika akhirnya Luhan mengajak mereka kembali ke tempat kenangan mereka berdua.

_Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you'd miss_

Kini mereka sudah kembali berada di rumah Jongdae yang juga jadi rumah Luhan karena sementara waktu rumah orangtua Luhan dan Minseok sedang diperbaiki setelah sempat retak karena gempa beberapa hari lalu. Jongdae meminta Minseok untuk menyiapkan air mandi untuknya dan menyuruh Luhan untuk segera mandi dan beristirahat mengingat besok adalah hari penting baginya.

Karena kelelahan, Luhan mengangguk cepat dan segera naik ke kamarnya lalu menghubungi Kai.

_"Yeoboseyo chagiya? Jalan-jalanmu menyenangkan?_"

"Hehe, lumayan Kai. Besok datang ya ke rumah! Temani aku dan juga _hyungdeul_. _Hyung _mengajakku ke rumah salah seorang temannya,"

_"Tentu saja chagiya. Aku akan disana sebelum sarapan. Kuharap kau sudah bangun, jika tidak, aku akan membangunkanmu dengan sedikit godaan,_"

"Ya! Dasar mesum! Hiiii, haha yasudah. Kau masih di kantor? Jangan pulang malam-malam dan jaga dirimu, Kai. _Saranghae!_"

_"Nado saranghae Kim Luhan_, _hahaha. Jaljayo chagiya_"

**KLIK**

Setelahnya Luhan benar-benar tertidur dengan nyenyak sampai akhirnya Kai benar-benar harus membangunkannya keesokan paginya.

"Dasar rusa tidur. Hei, bangun rusa malas yang cantik."

**CUP**

"Eunghh... K-kai?! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja membangunkanmu. Apalagi? Bukankah tadi malam aku sudah bilang, jika kau belum bangun saat aku datang, aku akan membangunkanmu. Sekarang cepat mandi, atau mau kumandikan, hm?" goda Kai sambil mulai mendekati Luhan.

"Mimpi saja kau _namja_ mesum! Wleee" balas Luhan yang tak lama kemudian sudah berada di pelukan Kai yang baru saja menarik lengannya cepat.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang, _this is your morning kiss_ dan cepatlah mandi!"

**CUP**

Pipi Luhan memerah sempurna saat bibir lembut Kai menyentuh bibirnya dengan sayang. Tak ingin berlama-lama dengan Kai, takut ia akan kembali digoda, Luhan memilih segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dan Kai pun memilih turun menuju ruang makan menemui Jongdae dan Minseok.

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I'll feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are_

Perlu setengah jam lamanya menunggu Luhan selesai mandi dan bersiap untuk menyambut ulangtahunnya yang akan ia rayakan dengan bertemu Sehun. Saat turun, Kai, Jongdae dan Minseok baru saja selesai makan.

"Jika kami menunggumu selesai berdandan, perut kami sudah penuh cacing kelaparan, Luhan" celetuk Jongdae.

"Hehe, maaf _hyung_. Tadi aku benar-benar bersiap. Ini baju baru yang kalian belikan, bagus bukaaaan? Kai, bagus tidak?" tanya Luhan sambil sedikit berputar.

"Haha, kau seperti gadis yang baru memakai hadiah ulangtahun kesayangan saja, sayang. Tapi ya, kau terlihat cantik dan sangat cantik dengan kemeja itu. Sudah, kau tidak ingin segera bertemu teman-temanmu? Mereka menunggumu kan?"

"Kai benar Luhan. Segeralah makan dan kami akan bersiap-siap, Kai akan menemanimu makan. Sepuluh menit dari sekarang, kita berangkat. Jika kau terlambat, kau berangkat sendiri." Tegas Minseok sambil berdiri meninggalkan Kai dan Luhan.

Secepat kilat Luhan duduk di depan Kai dan menyambar nasi serta lauk yang ada di atas meja. Walau dituntut cepat, tapi cara makan Luhan tetap santai, ia tidak mau mati tersedak ayam goreng hanya karena ia ingin segera bertemu Sehun.

Dan tepat sepuluh menit setelahnya, Kai sudah selesai menemani kekasihnya yang juga sudah selesai makan itu. Begitupun dengan Jongdae dan Minseok yang sudah selesai bersiap.

"Cepat ke mobil, kau tidak ingin membuat Sehun dan yang lain menunggumu terlalu lama kan?" tanya Jongdae pada Luhan yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari Luhan. Jongdae boleh saja berkata seperti itu, tapi jangan di depan Kai!

"Haha, kau tidak perlu melotot begitu melihat Jongdae _hyung_, _chagiya_. Aku tidak marah kok kau bertemu dengan Sehun. Malah aku akan dengan senang hati menemanimu bertemu dengannya," ujar Kai sambil merangkul pelan Luhan dan membawanya masuk ke mobilnya diikuti Minseok yang masuk ke mobil Jongdae dan detik berikutnya mereka sudah meninggalkan rumah Jongdae menuju rumah Sehun, tempat semua teman-temannya sudah berkumpul.

Tak butuh waktu terlampau lama untuk mereka berempat sampai di rumah Sehun. Luhan yang kebingungan karena mereka menyambangi pemakaman pun bertanya pada Minseok setelah mereka turun dari mobil.

"Sehun ada disini? Ah, menjenguk _appa_ dan _eomma_nya ya? Baiklah, aku juga ingin bertemu _appa_ dan _eomma_ sekalian," ujar Luhan sambil menggamit lengan Kai mesra. Kai yang sudah mengerti keadaan segera merangkul kekasihnya sayang sambil membawanya menuju kerumunan di tengah pemakaman.

"Chanyeol _hyung_! Sehun mana?" tanya Luhan tanpa basa basi saat ia melihat sosok Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Chanyeol berbalik dan mendekati Luhan sambil membawa satu pucuk surat dari Sehun.

"Ini dari Sehun, ia memintaku memberikan ini padamu sebelum ia pergi." Ujar Chanyeol lirih sambil kemudian memeluk Minseok dan Jongdae bergantian.

"Pergi? Tapi _hyung_ bilang Sehun akan menemuiku hari ini?" tanya Luhan dengan nada yang sedikit naik menyembunyikan segala perasaan tidak enak yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya.

"Sehun memang akan menemuimu sayang, ayo aku antar menemui Sehun" tawar Kai lembut sambil membawa Luhan menuju _rumah_ Sehun yang sesungguhnya. "Itu Sehun, sayang" lirih Kai.

Dan mata Luhan benar-benar penuh air mata saat ini. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari batu nisan berwarna hitam bertuliskan _Oh Sehun _itu. Lututnya serasa sangat lemas saat ini. Ia bisa saja terjatuh sempurna jika lengan kekar Kai tidak menopang tubuhnya.

"S-sehun... Hiks, _andwae_! Kai... hiks, Sehun tidak mungkin meninggalkanku kan?! Hiks..." tangis Luhan pecah saat itu juga. Bersamaan dengan tangis Baekhyun, Lay, Tao, Minseok dan Chanyeol disana. Jongdae berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisnya di depan Luhan juga Sehun.

"_HYUNG_! KATAKAN KALAU INI HANYA BOHONGAN! SEHUN TIDAK BENAR_BENAR MENINGGAL KAN?! KATAKAN PADAKU!" teriak Luhan sambil menarik kasar kerah kemeja Chanyeol.

"_Mianhae_, Luhan. Tolong relakan Sehun pergi..."

"TIDAK! KATAKAN PADAKU...DIA... SEHUN PASTI MASIH HIDUP KAN?!"

"SEHUN SUDAH MENINGGAL LUHAN! HADAPILAH KENYATAAN INI!" balas Chanyeol yang juga berteriak sambil memegang balik kerah Luhan.

Luhan lagi-lagi lemas. Beruntung ada Chanyeol yang sigap menopang tubuhnya dan mendekatkan Luhan pada pusara Sehun.

"Aku membawanya menemuimu seperti permintaanmu, Sehun. Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku, jadi... bisakah kau benar-benar tenang disana? Hiks,"

Isakan Chanyeol lolos saat kepalanya berdenyut mengingat ucapan terakhir adiknya sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan dunia.

Dari kejauhan, ada Kris, Suho dan Kyungsoo yang baru datang membawa bunga untuk Sehun. Saat Kai berbalik melihat siapa yang datang, betapa terkejutnya dia saat menyadari bahwa ada Kyungsoo disana.

"K-Kyungsoo?!"

"J-jongin?!"

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Suho pada Kyungsoo dan Kai sekaligus.

_Bagaimana aku tidak mengenalnya jika pemuda mungil ini adalah cinta pertamaku, hyung_. Batin Kai.

_Ke-kenapa Kai ada disini? Ja-jangan-jangan Kai kekasih Luhan?!_

"Kyung, ayo kita taruh bunganya disana." ajak Kris lembut sambil merangkul Kyungsoo menuju pusara Sehun.

"Aku harap kau bisa merelakannya Luhan. Ini permintaan Sehun untuk tidak memberitahumu sampai ulangtahunmu tiba." Terang Kris sambil memapah Luhan untuk berdiri. "Ikhlaskan kepergiannya Luhan, supaya dia bisa tenang disana," tambahnya.

Luhan masih diam sambil terus menangis menggenggam surat dari Sehun. Hatinya benar-benar masih nyeri dan otaknya belum benar-benar bisa beradaptadi dengan keadaan sesungguhnya.

"S-sehun... hiks,"

Hanya itu yang daritadi Luhan ucap. Kris menyerahkan Luhan pada Kai yang bertanggung jawab atas Luhan sebagai kekasihnya. "_Uljjima_, dia pasti sedih melihatmu menangis, Lu." Lirih Kai sambil mengusap air mata Luhan lembut.

"Ta-tapi d-dia... hiks... dia benar-benar meninggalkanku, Kai... hiks... aku benar-benar kehilangannya sekarang... hiks... Sehunnie banguuuuuuun!"

Luhan tiba-tiba memberontak dari pelukan Kai dan berlari kembali ke pusara Sehun dan memeluk nisan itu sambil menangis. "Bangun, bodoh! Hiks... Jangan tinggalkan aku! Hiks,"

Susah payah Kai kembali memapah Luhan menjauhi pusara Sehun dan berdiri bersama yang lain untuk mendoakan Sehun. Setelah bisa sedikit tenang, Luhan pun ikut berdoa untuk Sehun. Masih dengan sesenggukan, Luhan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Kai. Dan Kai dengan sayang mengecup pucuk surai Luhan. Perlahan tapi pasti, langkah kaki Luhan mulai ringan meninggalkan pusara Sehun. Dan dia pun mulai membuka surat Sehun untuknya, saat membacanya, Luhan kembali menangis, tapi ia memilih untuk berbalik melihat pusara Sehun sambil tetap memeluk Kai.

_"Nado saranghae, Oh Sehun. Nado saranghae,_"

* * *

_"Xi Luhan. Aku pernah berkata padamu bahwa mencintaimu adalah seperti bernafas bagiku. Jika aku sudah tidak mencintaimu sama saja aku sudah mati. Saat kau membaca ini, berarti aku memang benar-benar sudah meninggalkan duniamu dan bergabung bersama appa dan eommaku juga kedua orangtuamu dan orangtua Kyungsoo. _

_Tapi perlu kau ingat, bahwa aku tidak pernah berhenti menyayangi walau sedetik pun juga. Aku sudah pergi, jadi aku tidak mungkin bisa lagi mencintaimu. Tapi sayangku padamu akan kutitipkan pada semuanya, terutama Kai. Aku harap dia benar-benar bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Aku sudah sempat berbicara padanya beberapa waktu lalu, Luhan. Dia pemuda yang baik, dan aku tahu dia kan melindungimu sampai dia tidak lagi sanggup melakukannya. Cintailah dia dengan tulus. Maaf, tidak bisa mengabulkan impianmu untuk pergi ke Paris bersamaku. Selain karena uangnya tidak cukup, aku juga ternyata harus lebih cepat pergi. Berjanjilah kau akan kesana dengan Kai. Dia sudah kupinta untuk menemanimu kesana, kok!_

_Dan bisakah kau katakan pada Kyungsoo satu hal ini? Katakan padanya aku mencintainya sejak pertama aku melihatnya, Luhan. Bisakah? Salam dariku untukmu, aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu tapi Kai, lebih mencintaimu."  
- Oh Sehun –_

* * *

**_Flashback on_**

**"**Kau tahu apa yang dikonsumsi Sehun sebelum dia dibawa kemari? Siapa yang bersamanya sebelum dia kumat?"

"Luhan. Dia bersama Luhan sebelum ini. Katakan padaku, Kris. Ada apa?"

"Sehun... dia melanggar pantangan dari kami untuk tidak konsumsi kafein. Kanker pencernaan yang dia derita sudah sangat kompleks, Baekhyun. Dia menderita kanker usus stadium 2, kanker pankreas stadium 3 dan maag kronis stadium akhir. Aku sudah mewanti-wantinya untuk tidak pernah lagi menyentuh kafein atau akibatnya akan sangat fatal. Dan pradugaku, Sehun meminum kopi terakhirnya saat ia sedang bersama Luhan tadi..."

**_Flaschback off_**

* * *

**_Flashback on_**

"Kyung! Ini kado untukmu! Selamat ulangtahun ya, sahabat terbaikku!" _Aku mencintaimu_,

"Wha? Kau membelikanku kalung?"

"Ya! Disana ada fotoku dan fotomu, supaya kau selalu mengingatku kapanpun dan dimana pun. Bahkan ketika kita sudah tua dan mulai pikun, kau tetap bisa mengingatku! Hehehe,"

"Hihi, _gomawo_ Sehunnieee!"

**CUP**

**_Flashback off_**

* * *

**_Flashback on_**

"Kyung! Hati-hati! Lihat, wajahmu jadi penuh saos kan? Sini biar kubersihkan!"

"SEHUN!"

"Lu-luhan?"

**PLAK**

"Kau bilang kau jadi panitia lomba, tapi apa ini? Kau malah berciuman dengan dia? Kau bilang dia hanya sahabatmu?! Aku membencimu Oh Sehun! Kita putus!"

"Ta-tapi Lu... Luhan tunggu! Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi Lu? Ini hanya salah paham Lu... tolong dengarkan aku..."

"Kau membohongiku dan kau masih bertanya apa aku masih mencintaimu? Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, Sehun! Aku membencimu!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"LUHAN! AAHHH, K-Kyung... t-tolong..."

"SEHUN!"

. . . . . .

"Sejak putus dari Luhan kau berubah drastis Sehun. Kau membuat _hyung_ khawatir. Bagaimana jika maagmu kambuh lagi dan semakin parah?"

"Kau ini tidak mau makan, tidak mau minum, susah tidur. Kau tidak kasihan dengan Kyungsoo yang jadi ikut-ikutan tidak tidur karenamu? Kau sudah bekerja terlalu keras dan mengorbankan banyak hal termasuk waktumu untuk Luhan, Sehun. Lupakan dia,"

"Aku hanya ingin menabung untuk mengabulkan keinginannya pergi ke Paris bersamaku, _hyung_. Dia meminta itu sebagai kado saat umurnya 20 tahun. Itu artinya 3 tahun lagi! Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja saat kekasihku punya impian begitu."

"Dasar keras kepala! Baiklah, aku akan tetap mempekerjakanmu. Tapi kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu dan adikku, Kyungsoo. Dia itu mencintaimu, bodoh. Jadi jangan kecewakan dia lagi, aku titip dia padamu Sehun,"

_"Aku juga mencintai Kyungsoo, hyung. Tapi aku sudah memiliki Luhan dan aku mulai mencintainya. Tapi aku janji akan terus mencintai dan menyayangi Kyungsoo sampai kapanpun!"_

**_Flashbackk off_**

* * *

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed  
We can plan for a change in weather and time  
I never planned on you changing your mind_

_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you'd miss_

_I never thought we'd have our last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips, just like our last kiss_

* * *

Phewww...

One shot terpanjang yang pernah Abi bikin.

mohon dimaafkan kalau feelnya kurang atau malah nggak dapet.

ceritanya pasaran atau lebay juga dimaafkan ya...

semoga suka, dan mohon review readers-nim!

terinspirasi dari lagu:

officially missing you - tamia

Tell her - jesse mccartney

dan Last kiss - taylor swift

gomawo :D


End file.
